Banknote or currency validators are now commonly used as part of an automated payment system associated with a host of vending machines and payment solutions. These payment systems are often installed in untended locations and are not supervised. There are a number of well known fraudulent schemes that are attempted in such unsupervised locations to defeat the payment system. One of the more common strategies is referred to as “phishing” where a string or plastic tail is attached to the rear edge of a banknote for forced withdrawal of the banknote from the currency validator after it has been approved for payment. Most currency validators can detect the actual string or tail during receipt of a banknote or can detect reverse movement of a banknote from a validator. Therefore, this attempt to defeat the currency validator or effect unauthorized payment using this technique is not successful. However, the actual currency validator can be damaged by the forced withdrawal of a banknote from the validator. Certain drive rollers associated with the banknote processing path are more vulnerable to damage and the present invention provides an effective solution for releasing such vulnerable drive rollers such that damage does not occur.